


Taku's Artistic Ability

by CeleryWilliams



Series: Naruto Online Fics [3]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Online
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleryWilliams/pseuds/CeleryWilliams
Summary: Breeze Dancer goes on a lot of missions with and without the squad. He’s never had fanart before.





	Taku's Artistic Ability

**Author's Note:**

> lemme tell you, tagging their relationship on ao3 is a pain in the ass

It starts out with a simply courier mission some small town wants this small delivery of like industrial material and apparently according to Tsunade he’s the right person for the job don’t mess this up I don’t even know how you would if you do you better pray to the gods that I don't cut your pay. Kazue doesn’t really understand because B-ranks don’t pay very well and the rent is split five times so the money he gets is for Pampering his beloveds. 

The town is right in the middle of the Land of Rivers, Takumi village is quaint compared to Konoha, the villagers look… not as nice as konohans but also aren’t as mean looking as people from Iwa. There’s a huge shopping district and he can see the money leaving his pocket. (He very carefully avoids there until he sees the village head about the bridge and the well, because we all know _he_  is the best person to ask about building things also isn’t there a story about how wolves eat pigs and have wind elements? no? just him then).

He does eventually go to the shopping district and there’s a lot of people, he’s in his element really. Kazue goes to almost every store. He also meets a tiny boy who says he’s eight years old and likes drawing and you’re from Konohagakure? Do you know Sai? he’s part of Team Kakashi and uses his drawing for fights! The kid rambles a lot and Kazue just tells him small details he knows about Sai and his fight style and how he has really nice skin and how he has a little bit of a rivalry with him. 

The kid has stars in his eyes (his name is Taku and he wants to become a strong shinobi) and promises to draw a really epic battle scene you’ll love it Breeze-san i’m a huge fan of you too! You and your partners are double S rank in the bingo book and my mom reads that to me before i go to bed, of course i know what it is it’s just the really awesome details about really strong shinobi i want to be in it when i grow up. Kazue grimaces a little but he can understand how the mistake could be made, he does want to talk to this kid’s mother though.

When he returns to Konoha he has full pay for a B-rank and a lot of souvenirs, he even gives Tsunade a print out picture of TonTon the pig (the lone survivor of the brick house he always privately thinks to himself) and she’s delighted and puts it up in her office with a bit of tape, its a little underwhelming but the picture itself is almost microscopic anyways. 

 

He opens the front door to his home, Takashi is sat at the dinner table with a lot of scrolls in front of him they cover the whole dang thing (which seats 10 half of which are for the people in the relationship the other half is for team Kakashi except Naruto, he has to bring a folding chair it’s an in joke) a quick mental count and skim over deems the 20 maybe 30 scrolls are all about the physical wellbeing of an Uchiha. Kazue is interested but not going to touch that, he knows that Uchiha are sturdy but he does not want to know how they get their hair to shine thank you very much. So he very quickly kisses Takashi on the forehead and heads to the bedroom. 

Hiroko is there, doodling. It reminds him of that kid who showed him a huge sketch “it’s actually a folio and im sending it to a publisher” book and it was filled with real masterpieces and annotations. Hiroko notices him and puts her pen down with a hey lovely how was the mission you were gone for two whole weeks do you want to see what me and Takashi got up to because we destroyed one of the training grounds and had to get Tenzou to rebuild it again look i have pictures. He settles in next to her and grins at the pictures taking his time to survey the damage, it’s a lot and he knows its because the two have been trying to do some sort of combo move that incorporated Fire and Water. 

Shun walks into the room then and rolls his eyes, he leans down for a kiss from Hiroko and then a kiss from Kazue. He slumps into the bed and goes right to sleep. They both smile fondly at him and then Hiroko gets off the bed saying something about wanting to a few muscle loosening exercises and she kisses him softly and murmurs against his lips that she’s glad he’s back and she’s out of the room in a flutter of blue hair. Kazue is sickly in love with all of them. 

 

He should not be surprised when he is awaken by loud laughter. Rikuto, Shun and Hiroko are laughing, it’s nice when it’s not in the early hours of dawn. He turns over and goes back to sleep.

 

He really should’ve checked what they were laughing at before he closed his eyes again, but he did not and he regrets it a little bit. It’s the kid, the kid who had sent by a summoned wedged tail eagle a huge portfolio of just artistically drawn pictures of him. They’re really good and he wants to pay the kid now so he does he gives him thirty thousand ryou delivered by the eagle of course. His partners giggle at him and tease him about his popularity, although they too send him money and ask for requests. They all get a portrait each and they’ve hung them up in the dining room. 

Tsunade gets wind of this, he’s not sure how but she’s a huge fan of this kid’s work. He’s gotten him to come down to Konoha with the jounin protection of _Sai_  and the kid is a sobbing mess when he gets to meet his heroes it’s really cute. Taku becomes famous and Genma decides to take this civilian boy and let him live his dream. It’s the best thing Breeze has ever seen and he’s itching to tell Jiraiya so he can write a book and Breeze can read it and be overcome by emotions and drama. 

The pictures get really famous and Taku starts to expand his artistic ability he starts doing backgrounds. They’re really good and Kazue throws more money at him and gets beautiful desert paintings and it’s just like how he remembers it. He gets forest paintings with the sunlight filtering through the leaves and he can almost see the moisture on the leaves slip off and patter on the ground. He loves it, he loves the paintings. 

Taku is eleven, he’s been drawing professionally for two years and it’s really all thanks to his most favourite shinobi the Breeze Dancer who was supportive over the years and let him follow his dreams while keeping up with his hobbies. Taku knows that his hero worship won’t go away, because now he really knows Breeze, he knows how much Kazue doesn’t like when people lick their fingers after they finish a meal, and how Kazue misses Sunagakure a lot but loves Konoha so much he wouldn’t leave, and when Kazue smiles at him and his art his heart squeezes and he can’t help beaming back. 

**Author's Note:**

> did i really name one of my OC's after someone who plays in the same server as me, and is the leader of a rival group???? yes i did, thank u Taku for leading MasterMinds w force and valour we'll crush you everytime :)


End file.
